The Beauty and the Pharaoh
by Chibi Kuriboh
Summary: This is my first but definitely not my last foray into ancient Egypt. Yet again I have Yugi as a girl …ONESHOT


Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters (unless otherwise stated) Kazuki Takahashi does, nor do I make any money from these stories.

This is my first (but definitely not my last) foray into ancient Egypt.

Yet again I have Yugi as a girl …ONESHOT

* * *

The Beauty and the Pharaoh

The women were bought before the pharaoh, the slave master Mensah bowed deeply, "My pharaoh, the new batch of concubines are here for you to inspect"

The pharaoh looking bored sighed "Fine, parade them before me" he sat straight on his throne, the procession of women passed by him slowly, by the time they were half way through the pharaoh had lost all interest and had started to fall asleep that was until Seth hissed in his ear "At least pretend you are interested!"

The pharaoh sighed, "Seth you know as well as I do there is no-one that will inter…"

Seth was surprised by the pharaoh's sudden silence; he turned to look at what had caught the pharaoh's attention, his eyes widened, there, stood a female version of the pharaoh, an almost exact replica.

The pharaoh stood and beckoned Mensah to him "Yes my pharaoh"

"The girl who looks like me, take her to my rooms and have Isis prepare her"

The slave master bowed "My pharaoh I do not think that would be wise, she has yet to be tested"

The pharaoh glared at the slave master "I care not, you have your orders now go!"

"The other concubines sire what shall I do with them?"

Atemu looked at Seth "Where are they needed Seth?"

The high priest looked at him "There are replacements needed in the main harem sire"

"So be it, take care of it Seth"

Seth bowed "As you command my pharaoh"

The pharaoh stood and walked from his throne, his mind set on the girl; he hoped that Isis had done her job well, he wanted the girl looking her best, it depended on how she would be treated, a lover or pleasure slave, he could feel himself hardening at the very thought of taking the girl, persuading her to bend to his will. He sighed, that will never happen all the women had been trained to accept and tend to his every need without question, how he hated it. He wanted someone who would look past his crown, past his wealth and see him for the man he was.

He reached his chambers but found it empty, he did not mind he knew that Isis was just making sure everything about the girl would be perfect for him, he stood on his balcony looking over his city, he was slightly saddened that as powerful as he was he would never know true freedom, he always had someone looking over his shoulder advisors, guards, priests what he wouldn't give to be able to escape even if just for one day. He was pulled from his musings by a knock on the door "Enter"

The door opened and Isis walked in and bowed "She is ready my lord"

"Show her in and leave us"

"As you command" Isis showed the girl in and told her not to move she left the room closing the door behind her.

The pharaoh turned from the balcony and looked at the girl, Isis had done an excellent job with this one; The clothes she was wearing were perfect, she had on a small round neck sleeveless top held closed by small silver chains, a skirt that just covered the front and back of her but left her hips bare, the top of the skirt was silver draping down and ending in a white soft linen type fabric, on her feet were white sandals with laces that wound almost to her knees, around her throat Isis had placed a silver collar with a ring so a chain could be attached, unconsciously he licked his lips and closed in on the girl. He stood directly in front of her "Look at me" she never moved, he smirked, "I said look at me!"

The girl looked up, the pharaoh almost stopped breathing "Truly beautiful" he whispered, he walked round her and stopped behind her he moved closer so he was almost touching her, he gently stroked her hair "Your hair, the colours are almost like my own, how is this possible?"

The girl remained silent but this did not anger him, he knew she could not speak unless he wished it.

"You may speak"

"I do not know, it has always been this way, I am sorry if it offends you"

"No it does not offend me I rather like it" he moved until he was facing her again, he pushed the girl against the door and leaned his body into hers, his lips kissing and nipping at her neck, she raised her hands and pushed against his chest, she didn't want this, pharaoh or not he could not do this! "No! Stop! Please…don't do this"

Growling the pharaoh grabbed her hands and raised them above her head and looked her in the eyes "You will submit to me"

"No I will not!" she spat "Never!" she waited eyes closed expecting to be punished but when none came she opened them slowly and was surprised to see the pharaoh smiling seemingly pleased with her defiance.

"Pharaoh?" she asked warily

"I am sorry I did that to you, but I just had to know"

"Know what?"

"Whether you would willingly submit to me like the others would"

"So it was a test?"

"I suppose so"

She looked at him in total confusion "Am I not yours to do with as you wish?"

"What?"

"The woman Isis, said this collar made me your property and I had to do your bidding," Atemu noticed the resentment in her voice as she continued, "So, am I to be placed with the other whores in your harem?"

"I don't have one"

"What?"

"I don't have a harem and before you ask I've never had a pleasure slave either"

"Why not?" she studied him "If I might ask"

"Please, sit" the girl sat down "But before we continue," he pulled the collar from her neck and watched as she rubbed it

"Now you belong to no-one, anyone may claim you now"

"But I don't want to be claimed by anyone, I want to give myself away to whom I choose"

The pharaoh smiled sadly "Then put this back on it will keep unwanted advances away, as they will think you are mine and when you see your hearts desire you may remove it" he handed the collar back to her

"No catch?"

"No, no catch"

She studied him for a moment then replaced the collar, truthfully even though she'd only worn it a short time she'd missed it's weight when he'd taken it off "You were going to tell me why you had no harem or pleasure slave"

"Ah yes, the harem that is here belonged to my father, when I became pharaoh the girls were given a choice, they could remain in the palace to 'service' the men who needed them or they could go free, most chose to stay"

"Why would they stay?"

"Some of them have been here so long they know of nothing else, if they left they would only turn to prostitution, tell me where would you rather be, in here or out there?"

"I see your point, but why have you never…?"

"I suppose like you I wish to have someone who could see beyond my crown and wealth and love me for the man I am"

She watched as he stood and stepped onto the balcony, she could feel the air of sadness that surrounded him, as she looked she noticed that the pharaoh was indeed a very handsome man, with a strong lean body, she felt a fire grow in her belly _'Oh my'_ she thought _'could I? Could I possibly love this man already? She remembered the words of her mother, 'the one you seek has a similar visage to your own'_

"Pharaoh?"

"Hmmm"

"What do I do now that I am here?"

He turned to look at her "I don't know"

"Okay let me ask another, why did you choose me?"

He studied her "I do not rightly know, I just know I want you here, with me"

She looked into his eyes and saw nothing but truth in them "Yugi"

"Pardon?"

"My name, it is Yugi"

The pharaoh smiled "When we are alone you may call me Atemu"

"Is that what everyone calls you?"

"No everyone else calls me either Pharaoh, My lord, Sire, Master or whatever else they can think of and to be honest I tire of it" he looked at her "No one has called me Atemu since the death of my mother and then she only called me that when we were alone which wasn't often"

Yugi couldn't help but hear the sadness in his voice and she realized that even though he was a mighty pharaoh and had a palace full of people, priests, advisers, guards and slaves he was lonely, and to be honest she was lonely too. "Atemu?"

He turned to look at her "What is it?"

"I… I just wanted to know where I would be sleeping?"

"That room over there was usually kept for my father's chosen bed slave to use that night, you may use that, I have no need for it"

He watched her wring her hands together "What is it you want to ask but don't know if you can or should?"

He smiled as she looked up in shock at his perceptiveness. "I was just wondering how did that work? I mean the whole pleasure slave thing?"

Atemu arched an eyebrow "Why do you want to know?"

"Just curious I guess"

"Well I suppose there's no harm in telling you" He sat next to her "He would go down to the harem and select the one he wanted for that night, she would use that room, where he would visit her and do what he wished, then in the morning she would leave back to the harem and the room would be readied for the next night's pleasure slave"

Yugi saw Atemu clench his fists "Atemu?"

"My mother hated that he used the women but in another way she was glad, he was a sadistic lover, often screams of pain could be heard coming from that room, it seemed the louder they screamed the more it turned him on"

Atemu closed his eyes "You know he made me watch once, he was so cruel, I couldn't take it and I ran" he gave a bitter laugh "He beat me for it telling me I would never make a good pharaoh I was too soft"

Yugi sat there watching him in silence, she saw the lone tear escape and wrapping her arms around him she pulled Atemu to her, and she felt him relax into her embrace "It's also the reason I've never had a pleasure slave or used the harem, it put me off the idea of having sex just for the sake of it"

"It'll be okay," she whispered "We can learn together, I have never been intimate with anyone either"

Atemu sat up and looked at her "You have not?"

"No, that is why I would not submit," She looked down "I, I was afraid"

"I am so sorry Yugi I thought that as you were with the new concubines you had received training"

"No that slave master of yours wanted me for himself, he said he'd take great pleasure in training me, the hard way if he had too"

He raised his hand and gently stroked it through her hair "He will not go unpunished for that, he is not meant to touch any of the slaves" he looked into her eyes "Especially one such as you" he leaned forward and brushed his lips against hers, she sighed and melted into the kiss. He pulled away and rested his forehead against hers "I think I could easily love you Yugi" he pulled away "If you would have me"

The tears lined her eyes "Would I just be a personal pleasure slave to you, my pharaoh?"

"No never, never a slave, you would be my friend, my lover, and…" he placed his hand on her cheek and rubbed his thumb lightly over her lips "my future queen"

* * *

_Salam (Goodbye) and Tisbah ala kheir (Good night)  
__ (Egyptian to English)_

* * *


End file.
